


Working Out

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Rogers and Rumlow really liked working out together.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 32
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Working Out

**Author's Note:**

> They won't stop!

Rumlow watched Steve strain against the restraints that held his wrists over his head and the ones on each thigh and each calf that bound him to the padded wall. The restraints were all Steve wore. He was gorgeous. 

He wasn’t here under duress. Steve agreed when Rumlow had asked. The two of them had been ‘working out’ for several weeks now. Rumlow had never been in anything quite as intense as this thing with Rogers was. When he wasn’t actually buried in Rogers’ ass, he was thinking about it. 

There Steve was, bound, defiance shining in those perfectly blue eyes and his cock as hard as steel. Both of them knew that he could break the bonds any time he wanted to. He just didn’t want to.

He licked his upper lip as Rumlow watched him. 

“Wouldn’t you love to have your hands free?” Rumlow asked him as he stared at his erection. “You could jerk off for me, couldn’t you?”

Steve said nothing, just glared. 

Rumlow unzipped his trousers and slid them down and off, Steve watching every move he made. He didn’t think he’d been completely flaccid since the first time they’d gotten together. He felt like he was on fire sometimes. Rogers was like a fucking drug! He craved him more and more every day. 

And this? Steve allowing him to bind him like this? It was almost more than he knew how to handle. They’d played rough, but this was new. Brock wasn’t a sadist…well, he might be but not with Rogers. He just liked a little kink, a little rough sex, a few bruises maybe. 

Rumlow grinned at Steve as Steve watched him run his hand up and down his own cock. “Want me to do that to you, too?” he asked Steve, knowing that his lover would die before asking. Steve had a stubborn streak that went deep. That was one of the things that made him fun.

“You can speak, you know. You wouldn’t agree to a ball gag and now you won’t speak? Maybe I should punish you. Is that what you want?” This side of Rogers was even hotter than his normal dominant self. Usually they just fought for who was going to fuck whom and then did it. Things got a little rough sometimes, but both of them seemed to like it that way. What were a few bruises among lovers? 

“Kiss my ass, Brock.”

Rumlow laughed and moved close enough to press his body against Steve’s. “Oh, I will, Rogers, I will before we’re done.” He kissed Steve, his tongue plunging into Steve’s mouth. Steve sucked his tongue, moaning deep in his own chest as Rumlow embraced him as best as he could with him bound to the wall. “We need to get you facing the wall and maybe take the leg restraints off… I’m shorter than you.” 

Steve chuckled. “We could get you a box to stand on when you fuck me.”

“I knew I should have used that ball gag.” 

“You wanted to hear my sexy voice.” 

Rumlow unfastened the leg restraints. The ones on Steve’s wrists were attached to chains so it was easy for him to just turn around to face the wall. “That is one fine ass, Rogers,” Rumlow said with a laugh as he smacked Steve’s ass. He dropped down to his knees behind Steve and licked a wet trail across the cheek of his ass before he opened his cheeks and touched Steve’s puckered opening with the tip of his tongue. 

“Fuck!” Steve growled. 

“You told me to kiss your ass.” 

“Not kissing it, are you?” Steve said. 

“Want me to stop?” Rumlow answered with a laugh. 

“Hell no!” 

“Thought not.” He resumed what he’d started, pressing his tongue into the tight little ring. He teased Steve’s perineum with his fingertip as he breeched his ass with his tongue. Steve hissed and moaned in response. 

Rumlow had put a tube of lube near them before they began. He grabbed it now and poured some on his hand, wetting his fingers and replacing his tongue with one finger. 

“Mmm. That feels good, Brock,” Steve murmured as he pressed himself against the wall. 

Rumlow pressed his finger toward the front, finding that spot that made Steve cry out. Fuck, he needed to bury himself in Steve. Now. He didn’t want to wait a minute longer. No one he’d ever fucked made him lose it like Rogers did. 

“Gonna fuck you now.” Rumlow stood and rubbed lube on himself as he moved close enough to kiss Steve’s neck. 

“Yeah,” Steve growled. He spread his legs a little to make himself lower. Rumlow took his cock in hand and rubbed it against Steve’ asshole, smearing the lube all over it. Steve thrust his ass back against him. 

“Eager?” 

“Shut up and fuck me, Brock. Don’t make me break loose and whip your ass for you.”

Rumlow bit Steve’s shoulder at the same time as he rammed into his ass, all the way in. Steve grunted then laughed, that low, throaty sound that he only used when he was getting fucked. “That’s it. Give it to me, soldier.” 

Rumlow began to thrust, long, hard jerks of his hips, pulling almost all the way out each time. He had one arm around Steve’s body and used the other hand to grip his hip. He was so intent on what he was doing that he didn’t even notice that Steve had broken his right hand free from the manacles. He only noticed when Steve jammed his hand down in front of his body to take his cock in hand. “Leave it and I’ll suck you off when I’m done.”

Steve laughed. “You’re gonna do that anyway. I don’t really have to wait in between.” 

“Asshole.”

“Shut up and fuck me!” Steve said, a little more breathlessly than Rumlow thought he meant to. He moved closer, putting both arms around Steve and pressing himself flush against his back. He laid his head on Steve’s back, concentrating on grinding into Steve now. He was getting close, so close. 

“Damn, you feel so good, Rogers.” He let the words slip out just before his knees went weak for a second. 

“Come on, Brock. Come with me!” And Steve came. Hard. Rumlow felt it in his ass tightening and pulling at him. That was all he needed to get off as well. For one perfect moment, there was nothing in the whole fucking universe but waves of breathless bliss and Steve Rogers. He cried out Steve’s name and god only knew what other things he said as he held on tight to his hips. His hips jerked hard as he felt the warmth of his own seed inside Steve. He kissed Steve’s back, his shoulders, still whispering nonsensical endearments. 

Somehow, Steve’s other bound hand was free as well by the time Rumlow’s softened cock slipped out of him. He turned around and Rumlow put his arms around him and pulled him close, holding him for a long moment. Steve touched his spikey hair and kissed his temple. 

“Now about that blow job…” he murmured to Rumlow. 

Rumlow groaned and slid to his knees. “Asshole!” 

Steve laughed and ruffled his hair. “So you said.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
